Game(s) Plays: PewDiePie, Cryaotic & (?)
by Virtual ST
Summary: cNkZo3n fHl3


Tapping fingers hit the keyboard impatiently. He had been waiting on his friend for a long time to fix up his connection for the internet and waited for his verification for a co-op game they were going to play online. _Steam_ kept kicking them off the server they were in on _Team Fortress 2_. It was a popular server but it kept crashing on them today. He wanted to go to it since Climber kept recommending it to him. A sudden sound of soft whirring was made on the table as the phone was vibrating. The light blue eyes turned to the buzzing. He reached over and trailed his thumb over the touch screen. He saw the small white envelope on the screen and pressed his thumb over it. He smirked as he saw the little picture he had saved for the contact. It was his masked friend _Cry_ or as most had known him on _YouTube, ChaoticMonki._ He laughed at the message.

"_Pewds my computer decided that today it would be an asshole._

_Oh you're playing with Pewds today? Oh let me fuck with you and make you think you're going to get online and then I'll disconnect you when you finally get TF2 open and then fuck with the rest of your applications."_

The Swedish man started to reply to his friend's text message with his usual remark and slight catch phrase of,

"_Don't worry about it Cry."_

He knew saying that would probably make the other laugh but wasn't really sure if Cry would get the hint. The Swedish man leaned back into his chair and put the phone down next to his keyboard. He closed the window on the screen and went to his web browser. He checked through his social accounts. He updated his _Twitter _by putting a sad face and _Tweeted_ that Cry couldn't get online and he may do his co-op video some other time. He began to think of a back-up game that he could play and record to. He surfed through another open tab on the window looking through some horror Indie games that had free downloads and demos to. He didn't really find anything eye catching until he came across one that was completely blank. It looked like a prequel to _Slender, _with the black and white image, but he wasn't sure until he clicked on it. It opened in another window and it looked like he opened up the _command prompt_. He was confused at first but made a theory and tried to refresh the page in the new window. It quickly closed and it said _Installing…_

The man was more confused and tried to close the window and tried pressing _ESC _and _ALT+CTRL+DEL_. Suddenly it said, _Would you like for the following program to make changes to your computer?_

"No obviously. Why won't you just close?" He was getting frustrated as he was trying to press all sorts of keys and the screen went all blank. The desktop icons and taskbar disappeared showing a window with the same question, _Would you like for the following program to make changes to your computer?_ The man sighed placing his hands over his face and looked at the screen.

"Fuuuuccckkk." He sighed almost irritated now. "You're pissing me off now." He clicked on _CANCEL_ making the window close. He didn't want to download the weird game. He just wanted to see what kind of game it was and wanted to see what kind of website it led to. The desktop returned until it went blank again re-opening up the window from before.

_Would you like the following program to make changes to your computer?_

The man growled and then began to click on the keyboard and turn off the monitor and back on repeatedly. The screen was still the same and he started to try it faster practically screaming as he did in his videos, "WHAT DA FUCK?! I do not want!" He then gave up and he held down the power button until the whole PC turned off. He began to restart the whole PC watching as the monitor slowly turned back on. He heard a soft buzzing noise and noticed his phone was going off again. He answered it and saw that Cry text him back. He text Cry back telling him about the current glitching of his computer and how he may have caught a virus or something. He knew something wasn't right because this was not even something he experienced before. Sure he knew when a game crashes and when he verified that he wanted to download something from the internet. He knew about game glitches and everything but still this was a bit different since he didn't really study anything like this before…maybe? He tried to recall and he came to a conclusion that somebody might've been hacking or something…wait no. He looked through the internet security and nothing wasn't breached. He looked almost everywhere in the system…nothing.

"The fuck…?" He began to think and tapped his fingers on the keyboard. He began to try and narrow it down. He then recalled that one of his friends that was great at computer programming like him. But he wasn't really sure if he should suddenly accuse or blame that she even did such a thing just yet. He sat upright in the chair looking over at the cell phone near the keyboard. He looked through his contacts and found her name. He pressed the screen starting to call her. The phone began to ring as he spun around in his chair waiting for her to pick up.

She picked up almost immediately, _"'Sup bro, I was expecting you to call."_

He looked around his eyes widening a bit. He smiled leaning back into the chair and spun slightly from side to side.

"You were...? That's not...freaky at all. What? So can you mind read or see into the future? Or did-"

"_Pewds, really? You haven't figured it out by now? Really? Just look at your computer Pewdie." _

He turned his chair back towards the monitor and saw something was open on the screen. He smirked then began to laugh.

"Really Kitty-Kat? Really? You've really outdone yourself." The screen was black and had red font reading,

"_Hello Pewdie, let's play a game."_

His phone quickly went off; it was a text from Cry.

"_Pewdie! Pewdie! my computer is being really weird, help me!"_

He placed the cellphone back to his ear and blinked trying to figure out what was going on. It was still April and all...

"Kat...Kat I have a question for you now."

"_Yes Pewdie?" _

"Ar-are you working for the barrels now? 'Cause you definitely freaked out me and Cry. Is this because you felt like you had to scare the shit out of us because it's April Fools?"

"_Er-maybe? Well I knew you two were wanting to play a game and I made Team Fortress crash many times cause you were looking for a new horror game to play so yeah, good luck bro!"_ she quickly hung up leaving Cry and Pewdie to their game.

He laughed as he started to text Cry back telling him that it was Kitty-Kat trolling and scaring the shit out of the both of them. He also further explained that it was an April Fools prank.

"_Ha ha. Typical of her. So can we play now?"_

The Swedish man laughed texting his friend back and he responded with,

"_You knew the whole time didn't you Cry? You're both working for the barrels now!"_

Shortly after he replied to Cry's message and he got a message back. The Swedish man laughed when he saw what the American had text back.

"_What?! No! Pewds! I thought we were bros! Do you remember Slender? *behind the mask face* :)"_

The Swedish man's smile turned into a grin. He began to text back his masked friend.

"_Yes yes Cry. I remember that time you had to hold me under the security blankets."_

He sent the text back to Cry and right after he had sent it he already had a reply.

"_*behind the mask and mask*_

_/o_o/"_

"_XD LMAO_

_Don't worry about it Cry you might have had clothes on ;)"_

Quickly after both of them finally stopped texting each other, he received another text from the British girl,

"_will both of you hurry to the gameplay? there's viewers waiting for you both :I"_

He sighed and text back Kitty-Kat. He finished teasing Cry and left him flabbergasted until he received another text from the American.

"_Bu-but! Pewds! There's gonna be children watching us! You gotta think of the children for fuck's sake!"_

The Swedish man just laughed as he began to text his masked friend back. He sent the message and placed the phone next to the keyboard. He saw that his friend Kitty-Kat managed to set his computer back to normal. He began to login into _Steam_ but then saw that the app, was still on his desktop and in his download folder. He was curious and clicked on it. The window popped up and asked if it wanted to overwrite the same folder that was already in his system. He clicked _Cancel_ and it closed the window. He looked for it all over his _Local Disk_ but it didn't appear anywhere…he couldn't find the files until he looked into his _Download_ folder from his web browser. There it was. It was the same but the name had slightly changed…it said The Swedish man raised an eyebrow. Why would an app be named after him? Weird. He right-clicked it so he could uninstall it. He tried to uninstall it but the system wouldn't let him. It wouldn't even click on it as an option. He tried running it as the Admin of the computer but it still wouldn't do it. He tried various ways but the file remained put. The Swedish man cursed in his native tongue. The thing wouldn't even delete. He threw up his hands in surrender. He knew there's other ways to try to delete this application but he was rage quitting.

"That's it. I'm done. You don't wanna be deleted-fine. I'm gonna figure out how you'll be deleted later then." He reopened the web browser and began to surf again. He was looking through the games trying to figure out which one to pick for his new series. He was thinking of the new _Bioshock_ game for a gameplay but Ken and Cry basically covered that. Cry was already on part 11 of his gameplay and Ken was already done. To himself he gave the notion that it may or not be really necessary to make one himself. He spun lightly in his chair trying to think of another game that may have been worthy of his gameplay videos. _Buzz buzz. _The blue eyes turned to the phone. He swung his chair around and sat up. He took the phone and saw the small envelope again. Another text message…

_t_v0_9_ _

He looked a bit confused and looked at the sender. The number said _+1000-000-0000._ He smirked. "Pffft-What kind of a number is that? How is that even possible?!" He started to crack up then bursted out laughing. "That's so weird." He deleted the message and put the phone into his pocket. Though the message looked a bit familiar. He knew that the _.zip_ stood for a folder but he didn't get the __v0_9 _7_ part. It must've been attached to a file. Wait…why was he trying to figure out the text message when he should try to figure out why the sender's number didn't really come up. He finally dismissed it. It's just probably somebody playing around with him. Soon after his phone went off vibrating loudly. He took his phone out. Another message from Cry. He was asking if he was going to get online to play _Team Fortress 2. _He text Cry back and told him that he would meet him on there_._ He tossed the phone onto his bed and went to his computer to play. His phone vibrated again. The message opened automatically and showed up on his screen.

_Slender_v0_9_ now open and installed. _

_Changes made to C:\Downloads\_\ _

**O brofist O**

Lips met the tip of the plastic bottle. Dark brown eyes were fixated on the battlefield before them. Everyone was dying all around the small man. He ran into a large multicolor building that stood two stories high. He looked around carefully holding up a small gun with yellow wings on the sides of the hand gun. The dark eyes watched as he did a 180 turn looking back behind him to make sure a _Spy_ wasn't following him. He was almost near the checkpoint. He shot rounds around the room making sure there weren't any _Spies _around. He quickly reloaded as the dark brown eyes scanned the rest of the room still keeping an eye on the small lean man with a blue shirt on and backpack. He wasn't aware of the other presence in the room at all.

"We need to run dude." A low voice said as the man held up the handgun. He began to run ahead towards the checkpoint. "Almost there." The same voice said as the thin man was closing in on the checkpoint…

Suddenly the man fell over crashing letting out a scream of pain and came to a fast halt. Blood splattered all over the ground and across the checkpoint. The dark eyes quickly turned to the corner of its view. There. The killer…_swaggyMcGamer97. _He was a _Soldier_ and he killed the poor _Scout_. Then suddenly the dark eyes blinked realizing that the _Scout _was dead.

"Shit…" The dark eyes narrowed noticing that the scout had been bodied shot by the red team.

"_HA HA HA! SEE YA LATER YOU FUCKTARD! This is Red's turf and by that I own your unskilled ass Cya-NERD!"_ The voice came from the soldier. The dark eyes glared at the screen as the other voices laughed.

"_He has no hats or any great weapons." _

"_Hey noob this place is for pros only."_

"_You mad Cya-need? I think he's mad."_

"_Aw, he ain't got no balls to get me back. He might go pyro 'cuz he mad."_

The fingers that were barely touching the keyboard were shaking lightly. Suddenly a finger pressed the _comma _key_. _Then the _Scout_ was changed to a _Sniper_. Soon the _Sniper_ respawned back in _BLU_ base. Then the fingers moved across the mouse touchpad and over the keyboard clicking quickly. The _Sniper_ moved quickly across the ground shooting quickly at the incoming enemy. The running _Scout_ fell sliding across the ground in blood. Then a _Spy_ became suddenly almost transparent until the _Sniper_ switched weapons from the gun to a bow and arrow. The fingers held down the left mouse key making the _Sniper _pull the bow string even further back. Then the finger let go of the left mouse key. The _Sniper_ began to shoot arrows at the running _Spy_. Soon the fingers slipped and it ran across the " Q" button. The weapon quickly changed back and forth from machete to the bow. Dark eyes quickly darted to the keyboard. The fingers moved back to the correct controls of WASD.

_BANG BANG!_

The dark eyes blinked watching the body of the _Sniper_ fly through the air and land on his head crashing into the ground. Neither blood spewed out nor no sound. The dark eyes stared until they saw that a _Soldier _did a salute making an "L" shape with his fingers. Soon the other players' laughing voices were heard.

"_Did you see that noob?"_

"_Talk about stupid! How does he keep using the automatic weapons and thinks he could kill us?"_

"_Easy kill."_

"_He shouldn't even be playing! Hey little kid go back home and play CoD! Team Fort is for pros!"_

"_What a retard! He didn't even use his scope when shooting his rifle!"_

"_He can't aim for shit! He always misses!"_

"_Pffft-what kind of shit is this? Cya-need! Go back to playing something easy like NOT TF2!"_

"_Somebody kick him! He's lagging up the place with his ping!"_

"_Yeah! Kick him 'cuz he ain't got no skills!"_

"_We own your noobie ass! You can't do shit!'_

"_Go back to your mom loser!"_

"_What a fuckin' asshole! Killing me 'cuz he mad! Fucking little shit."_

"_Hater!"_

"_Yo Cya-need! Yeah loser we're talking to you! You fucking listening you deaf fucktard?!"_

"_Get off the server! You suck!"_

Teeth gritted as the _CAPS LOCK_ key was pressed down hard. Suddenly lips parted suddenly retorting in a loud voice,

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! I'M FUCKING NEW TO THIS SHIT AND I'M GETTING USED TO IT! I FUCKING NEVER PLAYED CALL OF DUTY AND DON'T YOU FUCKING PATRONIZE ME 'CUZ I REMIND YOU OF YOURSELVES SUCKNG AS A BEGINNER! FUCKING BACK OFF OR I'LL STUFF BULLETS UP ALL YOUR ASSES!"**_ The voice screamed into the mic as everyone went quiet. The finger lifted from the key as the server went silent until the chat box began to scroll fast.  
_ 0-0_

_Holy shit is that a girl?_

_No wonder why Cyan sucked._

_hey babe u free?_

_WTF _

_is st a chick_

_it's a fucking chick!_

_No way it's a little boy that sounds like a chick!_

_Dam gurl u sound so fine_

The chat box still kept scrolling as everyone on the server was asking questions if Cyan was a girl or a guy. People began to debate and argue about Cyan's gender and asking to friend said person._  
"Holy shit Cya-need you're a chick?"_

"_That little kid sounds like a girl!"_

"_Hey are you hot looking?"_

"_Can I friend you?"_

"_Show me pictures!"_

"_There's no way there's never chicks on this server!"_

"_Damn and she killed me."_

"_Fuck! It's a fucking girl! A FUCKING GIRL HERE ON TF2!"_

"_Yo! Show us your tits and shit!"_

"_Gurl you turn me on when you get mad! Unf!"_

"_YO BITCH! You fucking killed me earlier!"_

"_Hey babe! What's your number?!"_

"_You made so hard girl!"_

"_Unh! No wonder why she after and killed your ass so many times! She wants the D!"_

"_Hey ST! You suck! Like my dick!"_

Dark eyes started to water as the chat box kept getting spammed with dirty lewd messages and the voices almost repeated the same things…suddenly a hand quickly clicked the _ESC_ key making the whole game shut down. Suddenly notifications kept popping up on the _Steam_ _Inbox_. A lot of guys from the server sent friend requests. Typing and moving the mouse quickly the dark eyes watched as the friend requests all were deleted….

"Fu-fuck…" The soft voice whispered. "Assholes." A sleeved hand wiped tears away from underneath a white cat mask. A hand reached over to the table by the bed for a small pill bottle with a yellow and white sticker labelled _Clonazepam. _Twisting off the lid, the young girl popped a small white pill into her mouth. Swallowing it, she shifted her weight across the room. The laptop's screen glowed throughout the room as a figure curled up on the bed with a blanket. Eyes burned with tears of frustration and hurt by the words. "Sh-shit…pull yourself together. They were just a bunch of assholes…" The mask slid off the reddish black bangs that covered the left eye. Eyes closed the body of the late teen drifted off into uneasy sleep.

**O brofist O**

A sigh was made as the clinking of metal was made. He attempted to pick up his usual routine of exercising but he couldn't. He dropped the set of weights and felt that he had lost his motivation to keep on going another seven times. He sighed again placing the weights on the ground. He couldn't do it today. He stretched upright as he felt something brush against his leg. His feet planted back on the ground and saw the cats were trying to get his attention. He heard them purring then one meowed. His brunette hair fell over his face dampened with sweat. His blue eyes looked down at them. They started to meow as the taller man knelt down and pet them both on their heads.

"Hey friends. What's up? Did I wake you both from your sleep? Sorry. I didn't think I was making that much noise. And now you'll scratch my eyes out while I sleep for payback." He picked one of the cats up petting it. It purred and placed its paw on his chest. It closed its eyes rubbing its head against his arm practically telling him that the cat wanted more petting. He smiled obliging the cat's wishes. "I think you guys are hungry. I think it's time for some lunch. What say you friend?" The other cat clawed at him standing on its hind legs for his attention too. He laughed kneeling down to pet the other cat. It meowed loudly looking at him with its light eyes. A loud sound then came from the computer's speakers. The cat's ears flicked at the loud sound and his attention turned to the other side of the room. He started wondering which application was notifying him. He then placed the sound-it was notifications from his email. This was the third time today. He put the flailing cat down and went over to his computer. He opened up the inbox and saw it was from his _YouTube_ channel. It was from that strange person again by the name of _ST. _It was _her_ again. He quickly opened another window and logged into his account wanting to read the message. The cat meowed again and he turned to the two. He smirked. He got up from the computer and went over to the kitchen understanding they wanted to be fed.

"Friends, I now officially declare it's lunch time for you. Now let's go get you two some noms." He took out some cat food for them from a large bag. He served each of them in their bowls. He then went to sink and got a bowl of water for them. "You both need to stay hydrated." He watched them eat and flick their tongues over their mouths and whiskers. They lightly swayed their tails and purred in delight. He smiled watching them until he remembered he got a message from that girl. He went over to the computer as the cats ate in the kitchen. The place was a bit dim except for some lights on in the place. He flicked on the light in the room. The monitor showed his _YouTube's_ inbox that was overflowing in messages. He scrolled through them promising and noting that he would reply to the comments then came across hers. He opened it and saw it was today's date. It started with the usual _Hey Cry_. He read through it and saw she was assuring him not to stress about all of his fans spam and pressure about him trying to finish games. What a sweetheart. He kept reading and she told a bit about herself. He smiled at the message. She was worried about him. Sure other fans would say stuff like that and all but this girl…she was different in a way from most of his fans. Just like a few others. This was kind of rare for him but it somehow made him happy. She sure was dedicated as his fan. Adorable.

Then another sound was going off. He blinked and saw that it was his phone. He got up from his chair and went over to another room until he found it on his bed. He went over to the phone and saw that it was from Climber_._ It said, _Hey Cry-Cry I'm talking to my friend again and we were chatting on Google Hangouts and she was worrying about you again. I tell her you're fine. Oh and did you see her latest artwork?_ He started to reply to her text saying that last one was "one of the best he has seen yet and it's awesome." Then she started to go on bragging about her to him again about her artwork and how she spoke her mind. He replied to every message as he sat on his bed. At one point when she stopped replying he lied back flopping on the bed beginning to think. The _Richard and Alice_ videos were coming out nicely and most of his fans demanded that he finished _Nier _or requested a whole new game. He began to let his mind wander until he heard the sound of ringing. It was his _Skype_. He got up from the bed running to the computer then stumbled over a few things. He grabbed the mouse and clicked the screen. It was _Jund_. He answered the call sitting back in his chair.

"'Sup?" He asked. Jund then began to ask if he wanted to play in a game on _Steam_ and if they should go co-op or not. The blue eyes then trailed over to the open _Steam _and saw _ST's_ message was still open. He decided he would re-read her message again later on. He closed the window. He began to think again until Jund was calling out to him.

"_Dude. You hear what I said about that new game yet?"_ Jund asked. The blue eyes blinked getting his focus back.

"Uh what? Oh no I didn't. Was it _Green-lit _yet? I heard they were trying to get a demo out and they finally got _Green-lit_ but they had some kind of trouble with a map that wasn't installed with the whole damn package and it kept glitching and it would make the game crash after a while." He answered. Jund began to laugh.

"_That wasn't the game I was talking about. You sound terrible."_ Jund asked playing with some spiral notebook paper on the video call.

The blue eyes looked down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…I'm kinda tired. The little monsters wanted lunch then my computer kept telling me I got messages then my phone was going off so I haven't even got around to showering yet." Jund nodded then began to talk on about the other new game and how they only got the _Green-light_ to go and then put the game on _Steam_. Then Jund laughed.

"_You keep spacing out. Hey do you need to shower before we start?"_ The blue eyes blinked once again noticing he was really was. He smirked.

"Nope. But I do smell so bad I bet you can smell it all the way on your end. I'll be back later on. Just make sure you and Snake are ready when I get back." Jund shrugged smirking. Then Jund hung up and the blue eyes narrowed and then held the sides of his head. He could feel that his hair damp from sweat and he could feel that he was feeling a bit cooler. But somehow he noticed that he couldn't keep focus on anything lately…

He got up from the desk and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his damp clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed he was toning up and he sighed. His saw his cheeks were flushed and his mind started to wonder to what some of his friends were doing then somehow it led back down to the text messages. He heard about that other girl a lot from Climber. He then remembered that he was going to reply but he decided to wait until he got out of the shower.

He went over to the curtains and pulled them across. He turned the knob and let the water run until the whole room became steamy. He placed his head under the shower head and felt the hot water run over his back. It felt nice against his tense shoulder blades and on his back. His mind began to wonder…

**O brofist O**

He stretched his arms up. Another successful recording for the night. He reminded himself to edit and render the video later on. He was already beat from all of the gaming and from Climber's hacking. Though it was just only 3:01am he found out he couldn't sleep. He ran his hands through his hair trying to think of what to do now. He looked through tumblr looking at posts of fanart and fanfictions of him and Pewds. He smirked laughing at one fanart where Pewds looked like a cheerleader with long pigtails. He went through it and saw that name again. He looked and it was talking about a fanfiction that would be written about him and Pewds… He began to think. He shook his head and began to go to _Steam_ to play some _Worms_. He barely opened the window until his whole screen only showed his desktop. It was another small window indicating an update or change to his computer.

_Would you like for the following program to make changes to your computer?_

He remembered hearing that phrase before when Climber hacked into their computers. It was from that game that Pewdie sent him today. He asked if he could figure out what was up with it and figure out where it came from. He clicked _Cancel_ until it kept appearing a few more times. He was really confused. It finally stopped popping up and he looked for the file source for the game. He found it. He clicked on it to open up but it said _Would you like for the following program to overwrite its existing file?_ He clicked _Cancel_ one again. He went to his control panel to uninstall it. He right-clicked on the file but all of the options were faded. He tried to delete the file but it still remained. Then suddenly his whole _Download _folder refreshed. The file's name changed to . His eyes widened a bit and he began to grow suspicious. Why would the file be named after his _personal_ name? He opened the internet browser window to message back Pewds about the file. He was going to ask him where he got it from. Suddenly his internet browser closed and a window opened. His eyes widened when it read,

_Would you like the following programs to make changes to Ryan?_

His mouth fell open but he gritted his teeth and was about to drag his mouse across the screen until the mouse glided over the screen slowly. His eyes widened more as his hand felt the mouse next to him glide. He jumped startled by the touch.

"Aaaah!" He uttered a small cry. He started sputtering as the cat purred and was playing with his mouse. He picked up the cat and set it down on the floor.

"Friend I would appreciate it if you would kindly not take me by surprise again. Now be a good kitty and play with a real mouse or rat. Whatever you find that's not my mouse or may need later." He started to laugh at his silliness. Suddenly the computer went off making another sound that sounded like… Blue eyes turned to the computer. A window was open notifying that the new program was installing a new update to the file _Ryan_. By the time he grabbed the mouse to click _Cancel_-it was already too late.

_Changes were successfully made to file _

Soon the window closed and the sound of his phone started going off. It was a text message. He got of his chair and went over to his phone. He opened the message.

_t_v0_9_ _

He raised an eyebrow and began to wonder why the file name looked a bit familiar. He looked at the sender it was from a number full of zeros. _+1000-000-0000. _How was that even a number? But whoever sent this to him was telling him something and how did they even get a hold of his number? He cursed as he might have to change his number again. How troublesome this was when somebody was trying to find him. He'd have to change emails, phone numbers, accounts and almost anything to make sure people didn't find out who he was. He threw the phone aside in frustration. He held the sides of his head knowing that it must be one of his fans trying to find out who he really was. It made his head hurt that he had to stress over this constantly. A soft sound came from the speakers notifying him. It sounded like another window had opened. The brunette lifted his head to the screen. The lights glazed over his glasses covering his blue eyes. His eyes widened as the sight was familiar. The window opened to reveal a large black image…with a _white_ face in the middle. The face was grinning with its pixelated teeth. He leaned back a bit taken aback by the image. It was the photo from that game _Imscared_. Did the game re-launch itself? No. The game wasn't even installed anymore. He deleted that zipped folder long ago after he recorded the whole thing. He even did the _Defragment_ on the computer to fill in that empty space. He let out an exhaled sigh. Somebody was probably trying to mess around with his head. It must be one of his friends that hacked into his computer. Yeah that had to be it. Climber did that earlier. That must be it. But …it didn't feel like that. Somehow this felt a little different to him. It didn't feel like that at all because Climber didn't really watch all of the videos and had not played that game yet. It could be Russ again… Suddenly a loud sound came from the speakers breaking in his thoughts. He jumped slightly in his chair as the sound of a deep distorted laughter filled the room. He saw that _White Face's_ teeth bobbed up and down. It was laughing at him and wouldn't stop. The screen began to change as a new window appeared. His eyes widened as he realized that his computer files were being exported and recycled into something else. He frantically tried pressing the _ESC, ALT, DEL_ keys then he gave up and threw his body across the keyboard to the power switch on the computer. He pressed it and looked back up at the monitor. The files were still being exported out to a document that looked like it was setting up a game. His personal files from his computer were being used for game data. The thoughts rushed in his head as he began to realize what would happen if the data was launched in that game for everyone to see.

His attention snapped to the power cord remembering that was the main power for the computer. If he pulled that out the computer should shut down. He crawled across the ground towards it. He felt the cord and saw that the outlet sparked due to the override of the computer using more energy than usual. He backed away for a minute taking note if he touched it he would suffer more than a slight shock that he experienced long ago.

_Fuck it! I need to make sure that nobody gets those files and I don't have time because it'll catch everything on fire!_ He quickly grabbed the cord and yanked it from the wall feeling the strange course of electricity run up his arm and made his body spazz. He felt his sight blur and his mind was soon effaced. His hand let go of the cord tossing it away apart from the body. He felt funny all over as he felt the waves of aftershock. He knew was on the ground because he saw the ceiling, but he couldn't really feel his back against the floor. He couldn't get his mind focused back upon what was in front of him. Soon everything began to fade out. His eyes closed as his body twitched from the shock. The monitor was still on and it showed a notification that the files were done processing and the changes to were made. The image of _White Face_ popped back up as it grinned. Soon a distorted voice began to speak.

_**RYAN…LET'S PLAY**_

**O brofist O**

Feet stomped around the small room as he couldn't take it anymore. He was in a hurry since he told Cry that he'd be online in another twenty minutes. But Marzia was taking a shower and getting ready before going to go out into town today. He wished there was another bathroom in the room because he had to go-_bad_. He cursed under his breath in Swedish and decided to go back to the laptop to message Cry again to keep himself distracted. It was weird. Cry should have been staying up late right now. Maybe he was recording another gameplay and he couldn't talk with him. He checked the time frame between them. Yes. Felix's assumptions were right. Cry was up right now but he must've been busy. Wait…he never did get that feedback from Cry about that strange Indie game he had supposedly installed. He was hoping that it worked on Cry's computer and Cry would tell him it worked and that his was just a fuck up. He was thinking about sending it to Ken or Toby but they were both busy with personal affairs. He never got the company's name or the source where the game came from. He decided to write a report to the admins of the site since he couldn't wait anymore. His fingers dashed across the keyboard typing up the report until he saw that his _Skype_ icon in his taskbar was blinking. He clicked on the blue icon. The window popped up and in his contacts list he saw that Cry sent him a message. Felix clicked on Cry's contact name and saw that he had sent a file. Under it was a message.

"_Pewds I got to download the whole game. _

_You just need to update your .exe app." _

Felix reread the message and started to reply to Cry. As soon as he was typing he saw Cry was typing too. He saw another sentence pop up on the screen.

"_Don't worry Pewds. The phone going off and the name change is all a part of the game installing. I'm already playing. It's multiplayer and I hope you'll be able to play with me." _

Then Cry seemed to go offline before Felix got to even say anything else. He was a bit puzzled. Cry didn't say 'hi' or even ask what took him so long. He said nothing about _Steam_ or even cracked a small joke. Not even a small acknowledgement that Felix was late getting online. That was unlike Cry to miss that even though he was a bit more observant than that. Especially if a game installs on your computer and then automatically can get onto your personal phone without the game extra features? Something was up with him. Felix hoped he wasn't going through another recession fix. He exited out of _Skype_ and he heard a loud sound behind him. It was shrill and it made him jump. He turned and saw Marzia was running a hair dryer through her hair. He sighed. This was a result payment for playing too many horror games with jump scares in them. Whatever. At least she was almost done. He turned back to the laptop and reopened back the window with his email. He has received a reply from a strange email he never saw before. He clicked on it. His blue eyes trailed over the paragraph. It was the reply for his report.

_PewDiePie,_

_We received your report and though we looked through our system and files. We even checked the website data about that strange game you had mentioned. We even checked with our sponsors' Ads and the links to them in case you've downloaded something by them. Nothing was broken nor mentioned in their system and we even went through a tracing of your computer's history of the sites you visited on your account with your permission. We failed to find this game you spoke of. However we did find a break of encoded data on one of the download sites you've visited. We are unsure if this is an error in our system or an error in our website data. We recommend that you uninstall the application and report to us if anything else occurs so we may fix the problem. _

He reread the paragraph over again. They said there was no game. That the game never existed on their site and that something happened when he visited one of the download sites. His mind started to wander into deep thought. The site's data was broken and was replaced by some encoded ones. They managed to find that and unsure how that occurred. All they told him was to delete the game and somehow he couldn't delete it. He began to think about what Cry told him about him playing it. He said it was multiplayer and hoped that he would join him in the game. This made him suspicious. How could the game work and where'd it actually come from? The admins of the website said it doesn't exist and that it was all encoded with some ciphered data.

If the file was ciphered how did it manage to work on Cry's computer and on his? Well… He began to think again. The application couldn't delete-he remembered that for sure. That must be a part of the ciphered data. That is was programmed not to be deleted under any circumstances. He knew that Cry wasn't that skilled in stuff like that...so that means Cry couldn't be able to open it all the way right? Did he get help? Who else knew about this? He shook his head. Still…how'd Cry get the game to work and what was that file Cry sent him? He went back over to his _Skype_ and started to look at the file. It was a _.exe_ document. It said _?.exe_ on it. Wait. How can a file be saved under a question mark? Was that possible with game applications? No. It wasn't. How did Cry even find this file? He began to click on it until he felt something gliding over his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marzia smiling. She kissed his lips softly and pulled back fluttering her dark eyelashes. He could see the eye shadow over her eyelids and felt her lip gloss on his lips now.

"I'll see you later. Maya will be me all day and I'll make sure to bring you back something 'kay? I'm gonna get some make-up and I'm going to do _that_ recording today." He looked up at her as he put down the laptop.

"Okay. Have fun and I hope you found the keys. Did Maya eat her breakfast? Oh. And I'm not sure how long I'll be since I'm trying to get ahold of Cry. We were suppose to do a recording later." He noticed Marzia's expression change slightly. _Oh shit. _He knew she didn't like it that much since he knew he had been spending most of his time with him online lately after they had returned from America. He sighed and run a hand through his hair. He finally realized what recording she was talking about. It was suppose to have the both of them in it and he was going to do a make-over for her himself. He couldn't believe he forgot about that.

"Look babe. Sorry I didn't realize that was today. I'll try to tell Cry we'll do that recording some other time." He looked up at her waiting for her to answer. She quickly tried to hide the fact that she looked a little upset and she knelt down to pick up Maya. Maya licked her face and she smiled hiding the frown she had. She turned back to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head. She then pulled away and gave a soft smile.

"I won't be long and I'll text you. Ciao." She hugged him again quickly and went out the door. He stood there feeling like a complete moron for forgetting that she wanted to do this video for a while now. He heard her walking down the hall with her heels and he went around the couch and sat down. He placed his hands over his face. They had been together for almost two years and he knew things were getting a bit edgy. He decided he would make it up to her later by apologizing for forgetting. He heard a sound from his laptop and saw that it was his computer notifying him to recharge the battery. He raised an eyebrow. Why was it asking to recharge? It was half full last time he checked. He picked up the laptop and headed to the bedroom. He took the charger out from the bag and untangled it. He plugged in the charger to the laptop and the outlet. The laptop screen lit up in the dim room. He looked at the screen and his mouse was still over the file that he was going to download.

He felt uncertain whether he should download the mystery file or not. His curiosity got the better of the latter. His fingers clicked down on the file twice. It started to download. It took only a minute and a window popped up.

_Would you like for the following program to overwrite data to Felix?_

He remembered what Cry said about updating the file and he clicked his answer. Then a window suddenly appeared. It was overwriting the file then another window appeared. A loud distorted laughing sound was made. The image of _White Face _appeared and was laughing at him on his desktop. He jumped startled making his laptop crash to the floor. The screen flickered as he then noticed that another window opened. It said it was exporting all of his files on his laptop data into game data. Felix realized what the file was. It must've been a hacker that had gotten into Cry's computer and possibly stole copies of all his data! Now the same hacker was stealing his files! He tried to open the _Command Prompt_ and tried to escape and exit out of the windows. Nothing worked. He tried pushing the power button. He still heard the laughing. His eyes widened realizing nothing that he did was working. On the ground now he flipped the laptop over. He was going to take the battery out. He then heard a sudden silence until he heard a deep distorted voice.

_**YOUR FRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU.**_

_**LET'S PLAY PEWDIEPIE. OR SHOULD I SAY…FELIX?**_

He heard the laughter but it was all distorted this time. He gritted his teeth. How did this hacker know his name and where to find his location so easily? This wasn't a normal hacker he came across before and this couldn't be Climber's doing at all…this…started to freak him out. The laughter still pounded into his ears. It mocked him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"_SHUDDUP!"_ He yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt his heart racing. This wasn't like his gameplays when he was recording the times he was startled or even acting like it. He unclicked the battery from the laptop until he felt a strange tingling in his arm. What was this? He saw a small electric spark from the laptop.

_**FELIX PREPARE TO JOIN YOUR BELOVED "FRIEND" OF YOURS.**_

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He heard the distorted mechanical laughter as he removed his hand away from the laptop. The hacker was trying to override his input of energy from the laptop so he could get electrocuted! This hacker was out to attempt to e kill him! He still felt the tingle sensation in his arm and hand. He then acted quickly and noticed that the laptop was still plugged into the wall where the electricity was coming from. He tossed the laptop aside and crawled towards the outlet. He felt some of the tingling leave his body. He saw that the outlet sparked and he knew that he had to unplug it otherwise he might make the apartment burn down. He grabbed the cord with his bare hand and felt the electricity flow down his arm and into his shoulder. Soon his body began to feel every inch of it. His body began to spazz and twitch under the volts of energy. He soon fell over on his side. He managed to pull out the cord but soon in his realization he noticed his sight was darkening. His mind was almost set blank. He soon fell into the darkness…

_**FELIX. LET'S PLAY THE GAME NOW.**_

**O brofist O**

Fingers typed furiously as she couldn't get the stupid _Steam_ to work today. She had internet connection but the stupid _Steam_ decided it would be stubborn and not work at all. While giving up on that she decided to work on some art projects while she waited for _Steam_ to reboot. Soon she heard _facebook's_ notifications going off. She opened her browser and saw that it was her friend _Climber_ that was trying to get ahold of her through chat. They exchanged greetings and Climber invited her to a _Google Hangout_. She clicked on the blue highlighted link and copied it. She pasted it in her web browser and soon enough she came face to face with her British companion.

"_Hey."_ Climber greeted. The dark eyes blinked noticing that her friend looked down.

"Hey. What's up? You okay love?" Climber shook her head.

"_No. Cry hasn't responded to my text messages lately after he told me about that new game that Pewds wanted him to check out. I thought he was gonna ask for my help on that but he didn't say anything yet. I really wanted to help him out and stuff but he hasn't replied to my text messages for about four days. FOR BLOODY FOUR DAYS! I'm really upset! And sad!"_ She exclaimed and frowned.

The dark eyed girl began to think. Climber was right about him not saying or replying to any incoming feedback. He had not even updated his _tumblr_ or even his _YouTube_ for almost all week now. He usually told everyone where he went with a small message every now and then. The last time that she saw anything updated from him was about the live stream that he did with his friends last Saturday.

"You're right love. He didn't update anything for a while now. It's almost been a week now. He hasn't posted anything about him taking off for a while or anything. Oh. And what's this game he was checking out?" She asked Climber with peaked curiosity and interest. She knew her friend was great at being a hacker; even though she had to tell Climber how to personalize for _Windows 8_ and knew shortcuts in typing stuff in _Microsoft Word._ Climber looked off elsewhere from the web cam.

"_I'm not sure if I can tell you sis. It's kinda a private project thing that Cry and Pewds were trying to figure out. He didn't give much info on it."_ Climber answered and picked up one of her pillows and hugged it. _"I miss Cry-Cry."_ She then fell on her side hugging the pillow close to her chest. _"Sis…when is the last time he updated?"_

The dark eyes blinked snapping out of her daze. She lowered her head when she heard Cry's name. She had missed Cry too since she had not been online in a long time. She then thought about how much letters she sent and when was the last time she sent any. She was thinking of writing to him again. She shook her head and got back to what was happening now.

"Oh. Well last time I saw him updated anything was the live stream last Saturday. He hasn't posted anything. Let me check _Twitter_ and see if Pewdie posted anything about Cry."

"_Wait. Sis. Before you do that…I have a confession."_ The dark eyes turned back to light ones that looked back at her hazel ones.

"_I did hack into Pewds and Crys' computers just to mess with them a bit. But…what if I messed up their computers or tampered with something by accident?"_ Climber sounded really worried.

The dark eyes looked at her and smiled as best as she can.

"I can't tell you if you did or not but I'm sure their computers are fine. They probably had an emergency or they're desperately trying to figure out this game and they're recording it. It'll probably be up on _YouTube_ soon. It's not your fault." Cyanide tried her best to assure Climber. Climber nodded. "Now I'm gonna check Pewdie's _Twitter_ and see if he said anything. Then I'll check Cinnamon Toast Ken's and then I'll go on _YouTube _again."

"Okay…" Climber still held the pillow close to herself. Cyanide opened two tabs in her web browser and started going through Pewdie and Cry's channels on _YouTube_ then looked at Pewdie's _Tweets_. She saw nothing on any of it. No updates. But she did see Cinnamon Toast Ken's updates. He was wondering where Pewdie has been for at least a few days. He started to joke that he and Cry ran off and finally got married and are hiding in another country making videos together. Then a post of Cinnamon Toast Ken's showed and he _Tweeted_ to CutiePieMarzia asking if she knew where Pewds went. She replied and the _ReTweet_ didn't show. Cyanide sighed. This was a dead end and she felt an unease. Did something bad happen? No. She shouldn't think that yet. She started to think again what could've happened to make the two disappear. Maybe they went off the grid for a bit to take a break or they were doing an important recording. Finally she closed all of her windows and went back to the _Hangout_.

"Love…I have some news." Cyanide bit her thumb and still was lost in thought.

"_Yeah? Did you find anything?"_ Climber's voice asked softly as she was still hugging the pillow.

"Yeah. Ken doesn't know where Pewds went and Marzia told him where he went I think but _Twitter_ or her deleted that info. Ken also knows that Cry disappeared somewhere too. I haven't checked Toby's because I don't know where really to look with his stuff. I bet all of Cry's friends knows where he went. I'm gonna ask Ru$$ and see if he knows anything." Cyanide then went to _Skype._ She saw that Ru$$'s icon said _Busy._ She cursed. He was probably gaming right now and was really busy concentrating. She was going to have to ask later.

"Never mind…he's busy. Anyways. I am really curious to what that game is. Do you have any idea what it is?" Cyanide asked curiously. Climber lifted her head and shook it lightly. Cyanide sighed softly.

"Okay…" she closed her eyes. _This is it…I can't be curious anymore…I have to know._ "Love. I'm gonna ask for a big favor." Climber looked at her still nuzzling the pillow close.

"_Yes?"_ Climber asked in her soft voice. The dark eyes turned to the light ones.

"I want to know what that game is and I will try to figure out so we know what they're dealing with. Do you think you can hack into Cry's or Pewdie's computers again?" Cyanide asked as Climber sat up her eyes a bit wide.

"_Well…sis…" _She made a soft noise as she thought about it. There was a long pause until she looked back at Cyanide. She then sighed. _"Yeah. I think I can. Hold on for a while though. I have to see if either Cry or Pewds is on and then I'll try to see if I can get the files."_ She was suddenly closer to the web cam looking in the far corner of the screen. Cyanide smiled.

"Thanks love! You're the best! I will try and figure it out quickly and I will tell you everything as I play the game and stuffs!" Cyanide smirked using her accent. Just then Climber spazzed and held the sides of her face embarrassed.

"_Urrrr…yeah."_ Cyanide can tell that she was blushing. Climber stopped and then sat back up. _"Sorry but I'm gonna have to close the Hangouts so I can get those files and I need all of the processing for it so I'll text you. Okay?"_

"Gotcha love. Anyways I'll keep checking for the updates on _Twitter_ and everywhere else if I see anything." Cyanide informed and started fiddling with the headset's wires that connected to the laptop.

_"See you later."_ Climber waved and logged out of the _Hangout_. Cyanide closed the window and rubbed the sides of her head. She felt bad when she had to ask of Climber for such things. She didn't want to make it feel like she was using her for anything. She loved her friend. She even admitted her small crush on her. She rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes. She began to think about Cry and Pewdie. Then she smirked when Ken had _Tweeted_ about them running off together getting married and such. Ken must've been jealous. No…she knew he was joking but she thought of the shipping of Ken and Pewds. Then there was PewDieCry too. Then Pewdie and Marzia…her mind began to think more about Pewdie and Cry. Then her mind went to the video where a fan asked Pewds about the _yaoi_ between him and Cry and how red Pewdie's face was and that video where Cry said he'd tap Pewdie's attractive ass. She giggled. There must've been something. It was cute but she didn't want to be rude since he was with Marzia right now. Her mind began to wander in the pairings until she had fallen into a deep sleep…

**O brofist O**

The files were a lot harder to extract and copy from Cry's computer than she thought it would be. She had been multitasking between her cosplay making and this. It was taking her all morning to hack into his computer to find the game files he got from Pewds on _Skype_. Finally she had found the game files. But they were all labeled under Cry's own personal name. She found that odd since nobody should've even name a game after a person's given name. She was a little shocked that the files couldn't be copied or even renamed-let alone deleted. She scrolled through the codes and data. Some of the code for the game under Cry's real name had some letters of _G, C, A _and _T _in it. Not ones and zeros or really any numbers but letters and strange symbols with it. It almost looked like a graph. She scrolled through it again and finally found the source files. They were all labeled 

She smiled and made copies of the files. She was glad these allowed her to gain access to copying since the originals wouldn't allow it before. She exported them from Cry's computer to her friends'. Less than another hour Cyanide will be able to play the game. She watched as the files were being sent until she noticed a small error. The file started to alter itself and the codes starting changing. Soon the screen's processing sped up and made the laptop whirr fast until she heard a sharp sound. The screen then became pixelated and the screen's light dimmed until it turned black. Her eyes widened. The files had messed up her laptop and she let out a small whine. The whole laptop had crashed. She tried pushing the power button but the screen didn't relight. She tried took the battery out and decided that it should cool off. Now…she had to wait.

**O brofist O**

The yellow light flashed over the icon for _Skype_. The dark eyes noticed it and opened the application. Climber had sent all of the files in a ZIP file. Cyanide clicked over it. The file began to download. It was about 55.05 MB if downloaded to the hard drive. It was about right for a RPG maker game but Cyan thought it would have been a bit bigger for a game…

Dark eyes widened as a loud notification sound went off from a new window that suddenly appeared on the screen. It was the download requesting if it wanted to make changes to the computer. She clicked _Confirm_. The window changed as it was transferring files to a folder. Then it asked if it wanted to make changes to a file…that had her real name on it. She sighed. This was probably a coincidence. It was probably for the character you play in the game. She thought it didn't need to be changed and clicked on _No_. Then a minute later the window appeared again. She noticed it sighing.

"I thought I clicked 'no' you fricking bitch." She murmured to her laptop. She clicked on the same answer and pulled the task manager up. She even cancelled the set up on the game. Just then she got a message from her friend Climber on _Skype_. She was about to open it until the very same window popped up. She sighed again. The game must have a bug or a bad glitch on it and Pewds probably didn't report-wait. She knew Pewdie and other gamers like him play the games for fun but also as test runs for the demos. If this was a demo for a game then they should have gotten it fixed it up with an updated release. She shrugged. Then again what she really know about computers and games anyways. This was something she was working herself into and gaining experience along the way. Like those worthless gameplays she made. She frowned and put the laptop aside on the bed. She was getting tired and lazy by just trying to figure out wahat was wrong with this game. She then heard a soft buzzing sound and looked over to the shelf. It was her phone going off. She got up and grabbed the phone. She checked it and it showed a small envelope on her display screen. Who would be texting her so late? She opened it and the number was weird. Had a lot of zeros and even in the area code. The message didn't make much sense and she wondered how a number like that even works.

She then began to think about the message. The last part was a file. The _.zip _had to be a file but which? She looked back at the laptop and saw that window again. Again she denied the request. She then began to look through her downloads and searched through them for that _.zip_ file. She then found it. It was a game. It was _Slender: The Eight Pages_. Wait…was this game file she just downloaded something extra modified for that game? She then searched and began to look through the new folder. There was a lot of strange symbols on the folders. Like the ones on the extracted folders when they couldn't convert the Japanese kanji into words. She looked through them and didn't really find anything except the _.exe_ app. All the folders were mainly empty. That _.exe_ was the only thing that has a real name attached to it and had larger data properties then the empty folders. She highlighted all of the folders and right clicked. Now for some reason…she was a bit creeped out now. They didn't have any options for them. They couldn't be deleted or even copied. Strange… She began to think more. Just then the screen changed and that window appeared again. She reread it until an idea came to mind. She clicked _Yes_ and then opened another window. She was going to combine the _Slender_ game with one of the empty folders.

The first two folders didn't allow her. She tried the last one and oddly enough it accepted it and it copied all files quickly. Then the other window froze for moment until it refreshed and then another window opened. Then another window opened on the side showing something she had seen before. It was something that was from another game. Then _White Face_ began to speak to her.

_"You shouldn't have done that…you shouldn't have done that."_ Then it laughed at her as it didn't stop. The other window overlapped and showed that all of her games were being copied to the same folder from before. Her eyes widened as she realized what just happened. The game then began to copy and extract her folders from her laptop trying to convert the files. She started to click frantically and press her fingers across the keyboard. In her haste she felt a strange sensation through her arms. Her eyesight blurred and she saw everything distort.  
_"N-no…"_ she murmured as her fingers pressed down on the power button and she banged her hand against the middle of the keyboard. Soon enough the girl felt all her energy drain and her head hit against the table. Her hands were sprawled out in front of her across the keyboard…

_**NOW I HAVE ALL OF YOU. **_

_**LET'S PLAY**_

**O brofist O**

Cold. Numb. Damp. What was this? Eyes opened or did they even open? It was still dark. A low groan escaped from dry lips. Everything felt funny… A hand pressed against the ground and the other the same. Arms raised the body of the mid-twenty year old man. How could everything hurt and feel so funny at the same time? Was he sore? Sitting up, the man felt his shoulders and lower back pop. He let out another groan. He felt so tired and groggy. He looked around and saw it was completely dark. Funny how everything was so clear… Touching his face he felt his glasses. He felt a bit relieved. He looked up and saw the leaves of trees and the twilight sky. It was strange. It didn't look…normal. He sighed and tried to stand. His knees wobbled and he felt off balanced. Taking another look around he noticed the details that he was in a forest. He felt the gravel stuck to his hands and on the side of his face. He brushed it off and took another look around. How did he end up in the forest again? There wasn't any forests that close to where he lived. He cursed. He didn't even know where he was and how he got here. He then noticed his eyes were adjusting to the dark and saw there was a clearing before him. It was a fork in the road or trail he was on. He looked behind him and saw that there was a fence. He went up to it and saw there were more trees as far as he could see. What the hell was this? Where was he? How did he get here? What was the last thing he remembered? He cursed under his breath again. What if he was getting drunk and he was hauled off and left here? He licked his mouth. There wasn't any taste of any substances. Was he drugged? He felt very confused. The only thing he could remember was…the computer getting hacked and then…No. That couldn't have really happened….could it? Well wherever he was he needed to find out where and soon. It was getting dark and there might be dangerous predators lurking about in this place.

"Well fuck…" He whispered. "I really got in a jam this time." Taking another look around he noticed that the whole area looked familiar somehow. Was he ever here before? It..._did _ feel so vaguely familiar. Like a deja vu he never had? No. Running his fingers along the metal fence he tried hard to think. Taking another look around he noticed that the sun seemed to be dropping even lower in the sky. Shit, he better figure out how to get back home soon. Turning his body around he looked around once more trying to place this dense forest. Walking around the small clearing, he looked back at the fork in the road. He decided that he should look around to see if there was anybody else here. Soon enough he heard a faint noise. He couldn't quite make it out. Gripping his right hand tightly he realized he was holding something now. Feeling it over, it felt like a cylinder. Pressing down on the side without intentionally trying to, he made a flash of light suddenly flooded over the ground from it. He smiled laughing lightly. It was a flashlight! He felt pretty silly for not figuring that out a while ago when he checked himself. He checked himself once again. Suddenly he felt something sort of heavy and cold in his left hand. He lifted his left hand feeling the object had been attached to his hand. His fingertips felt the side and the object whirred. It was a camera. Strange. A video camera and a flashlight? He didn't recall them on his hand before when he awoke. Objects like this couldn't just magically appear! Well…nothing to really to do about it now. He turned on the night vision on the camera. Feeling that this procedure was all too familiar he began to think about the video games he played with similar circumstances. Having the light look over the ground before him, his flashlight fell over a massive tree trunk. His mouth fell open as his eyes looked over the scene before him.

There was a large dead tree in the middle of a slight clearing. The whole area around him was dark now. Walking on he couldn't believe it. There was a white spot on the side of the large hovering tree with no leaves where a black and white drawing was. Feeling his heart thumping slightly in his chest he began to recall all of the memories of the games he played but only one in particular stood out and came to mind. There was a scribbled drawing of a tall white faceless man wearing a black tie and suit, he blended into the trees and he couldn't believe it. Standing before the tree he stared at the drawing for what seemed like a long while. He then began to laugh. Somebody must be playing a joke on him. Yes…no wait. His laughing soon ceased as he began to think about it more. That means…somebody must've known who _he_ was, what _he_ looks like, what _he_ does and more importantly…his hand went over his face and his heart felt like it stopped. Whoever this was-_they knew._ Shit… Shit. SHIT! Somebody was fucking around with him and they were using something he cherished against him! Those fucking assholes! He felt his grip tightened around the flashlight. Was this some sort of test? Shit man. He was fucking abducted and kidnapped. They had him now. He then snapped his body around feeling anger boil out of him,  
_**"DO YOU FUCKING LIKE THIS?! DO YOU LIKE FUCKING AROUND WITH ME?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF FUCKING GAME TO YOU?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DON'T YOU FUCKING FUCK WITH ME!" **_He whipped his eyes around scanning the trees. His chest was heaving as he panted. His heart still pounded heavily in his chest. His ears rang from his sudden burst of rage. Soon after his body began to relax from the tense sensation. Still feeling his heart pounding in his ears he strained to listen to any other sounds that were coming from around him. There was nothing but a very eerie silence. He looked through his camera and still he didn't see anything. There was nothing that appeared on the camera. Still wary, he looked up from his camera, off in the trees. He had this creepy feeling somebody was watching his every move. He shuddered. The back of his neck started to stand up from his whole body getting goose bumps. Was this real? Was he still dreaming? Turning back to the drawing on the tree he began to remember the gameplays he did. He cursed. Somebody was still fucking him mentally and it was getting at him. Shit. Why would someone try to make him relive the game by making every fine detail like the drawings of the Slenderman and having him carry around a camera and flashlight while walking around in a dark forest? Probably some very crazy fans of his. He had already experienced that before many times. Yes, this has to be the result of that and that was the major number one reason he didn't want to show his identity to the world.

Turning his focus back onto his surroundings he decided to try and figure out where he could find an exit. There had to be one in this forest they stuck him in. He wasn't gonna let these fuckers mess around with him. Fuck that. He wasn't gonna deal with their shit. He went around the large tree and moved towards what he believed to be West. Walking on towards the tall trees, he noticed right away that there was a fence that blocked him from going any further. He sighed. No biggie. He could just follow it to see if there was at least a gate or an opening somewhere. Going along the fence, he avoided a tree here and there. It felt a long while he had been walking until he had realized that he wasn't any gates or openings. He then came to a corner of the fenced wall. He also noticed that his lighting source had grown dim. It was getting a little harder to see through the camera's lens. He felt out of breath and decided to stop for a bit for a rest. Leaning against a tree he flicked the flashlight off. Taking a look around, he just now noticed how dark it had gotten. He looked up towards the sky. The stars were out but he couldn't really make out any constellations. He lowered his head and felt a shiver run down his spine. Goosebumps ran down his body. The air had dropped drastically making the air around him cold. He wished he had worn a jacket. Rubbing his arms he tried to warm himself up. Turning the camera around to the other direction of the corner, he noticed that the fence still continued almost into an endless oblivion. He cursed. Hell, he should just climb the fence. Why didn't he think of that to begin with? It was so easy. Just climb up the fence, crawl over and jump down and look for a way out of the woods. He put the flashlight into his pocket and his fingers grazed through the criss-crossed fence. The metal grazed under his fingertips like an ice blade. Another shiver ran down his back. The fence made a faint noise underneath the camera he held. He placed his foot on the fence ready to begin his ascension up the fence. _Sssssttttt. _He paused instantly. What was that? _Ssssshhhh…ssssstttt…sssssshhhhttt. _He slowly moved away from the fence as his left ear perked up from the sound. It was coming from the direction he had came from. He turned his attention to the trees on the left of him. He could barely make them out now since his eyes had readjusted to the dark. _Ssssstttt…ssssssttttt…_ He lifted up his camera and looked through it to see what it was. He took a step and placed the camera through the crack of the two trees. He felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He knew he shouldn't be afraid but…that feeling of something had been watching him this whole entire time had came back. His knees felt weak and they began to buckle. Looking through the lens, he scanned over the whole area he had went through. Everything was in negative but at least he could see what was over there. Finding the zoom button he zoomed in on a tree. He could barely see behind it but- _SSSSSSTTTTTTT._ _SSSSSSTTTT._ His body froze. He knew that sounded like it was even closer and it sounded like whatever it was it was sliding or dragging its feet across the ground. Maybe on some dried leaves or dead grass. He scanned over the whole area again with the zoomed in feature. Nothing. He zoomed out fast and there he saw a small thing vertical line start to emerge from the shadows of the trees. It had no facial feature and on the negative view it was mostly white. It was tall and very skinny. The camera's lens began to pixelate. Lines of the little digital boxes started to run across the thing's head and lower body. _**SHIT.**_ _SSSSSTTTT. SSSSTTTT. SSSSSSSSTTTTTT. _He started to hear the camera began to make an eerie distorting sound mixed in with static. The thing started to get closer. He could make out the thin arms and the legs striding towards him. _FUCKFUCKFUCK-_ With his fear and panic he scrambled to get up turning around and ran quickly. He then saw a flash of red and black. Then pain coursed through his head. He felt warm liquid running down his upper lip and then into his mouth. He finally tasted the metallic copper and he spat out. He felt the cold through his shirt. He looked up and saw the sky. He let out a groan knowing he ran into another tree. His head pulsed with pain. He knew he had a bloody nose and started to feel the blood trailing down the back of his throat. He spat out the blood and he finally turned on his right side. The camera was about a foot away from him since he could see the faint light and now he could tell he was blind due to his glasses being crooked on his face. Lifting a hand quickly to his face he fixed his glasses and quickly moved across the ground to the camera. He reached out to grab the camera feeling his heart pulsing rapidly-_SSSSSSSTTTT. SSSSSTTTT. _He froze. His eyes widened as the camera's screen showed a skinny figure turning from around a bunch of trees. It turned in the direction to where he was lying. He felt his heart stop and he held his breath. It slowly moved towards him. _SSSSSTTT. SSSSTTT. SSSSTTTT. _He couldn't move. He could almost see it clearly now. The camera's screen distorted until it was white static. He heard a shrill-like scream and an image flashed on the screen. The thing stood now in front of him. But the last thing he saw was the black long tentacles coming out and they grabbed him. Making everything go black…

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…**_

**O brofist O  
**

A/N: **So I made a YouTuber thing. After all this time-approximately this whole year, I finally finished this whole chapter. I started in April and now it's gonna be some peoples' X-mas presents because they have been waiting on this all year-sorta, for me to finish. It started out as something small and I thought I would never finish. Well surprise peoples. Your PewdieCry 'n Cyanide thingy is done. Dunno if there will be a second chappy to this. That really depends on how the mini-fandom goes for this. Like, reviews and messages. It also really depends on how interesting it was. I wanted to do a VA thing with at least some friends to make an Audio Book of this if it got really popular but we're gonna have to see.  
So until next time . Hope you guys enjoyed this fragment of my little contribute to the YouTuber fandom. Brofists and maybe there will be more to come.  
Stay awesome peoples.**


End file.
